religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Tridentijnse ritus
De Tridentijnse ritus (ook wel klassieke Romeinse Ritus) is de liturgie van de katholieke H. Mis zoals die door de heilige Paus Pius V gestandaardiseerd en veralgemeend werd in 1570 voor het verreweg grootste deel van de Latijnse kerk. De benaming Tridentijns slaat op het feit dat deze liturgie wordt geassocieerd met de bepalingen van het Concilie van Trente. Andere benamingen zijn buitengewone vorm van de Romeinse ritus, traditionele Latijnse mis, oude Romeinse ritus, Traditionele ritus, overgeleverde Romeinse Ritus, Mis van Paus Pius V. De oude Ordo Missae van de H. Paus Pius V werd in 1970 in de praktijk vervangen door de Novus Ordo Missae van Paus Paulus VI als liturgie voor het gebied van de Romeinse ritus - en de facto voor de gehele Latijnse kerk. Ze werd echter nooit formeel afgeschaft en op 7 juli 2007 min of meer in ere hersteld door middel van het motu proprio Summorum Pontificum. Sindsdien wordt de Tridentijnse ritus, in de editie 1962 van het Missále Romanum (van de zalige paus Johannes XXIII), beschouwd als de buitengewone vorm van de Latijnse ritus, terwijl het Missále Romanum van 1970 (Novus Ordo Missae van paus Paulus VI) de gewone vorm of uitdrukking is. Dit Motu Proprio is in werking getreden op 14 september 2007. Het staat nu dus ook alle priesters van de Latijnse ritus (Romeinse ritus) weer vrij om volgens het Romeins misboek van 1962 te celebreren, zowel privé als publiek. De bisschoppen worden nadrukkelijk verzocht om te voldoen aan de wensen van een groep van gelovigen die de Tridentijnse liturgie aanhangen. Opbouw Voormis of Mis der Catechumenen * De Tridentijnse H. Mis begint op zondag met de zang van het Asperges me (Was mij, o Heer, met hyssop), indien het een gezongen Mis betreft. De priester of bisschop draagt de koorkap bij deze besprenkeling met wijwater. * Hierna worden door afwisselend priester en misdienaars de gebeden aan de voet van het altaar gezegd (Ps. 42, Introibo ad altare Dei), inclusief het Confiteor. Een eventueel koor zingt de Introïtus. * Hierna vindt de eventuele bewieroking van het altaar plaats, gevolgd door Kyrië en Gloria in excelsis Deo. * Dan bidt de celebrant de Oratio (ook wel: Collecte). Hierna zingt of leest de priester (of subdiaken) het Epistel, gevolgd door Graduale en Alleluia. Diepgebogen vraagt hij God om kracht om waardig het Evangelie te verkondigen. Dit wordt hieraansluitend gezongen. * De priester, diaken of bisschop betreedt de preekstoel (of ambo) en houdt de homilie. Voorafgaand worden door hem de lezingen in de volkstaal nogmaals luid herhaald. * Hierna volgt het Credo. Altaardienst of Mis der gelovigen * De rondgang met de collecteschaal vindt plaats. De celebrant spreekt de gebeden van het Offertorium en loopt vooruit op het komende Misoffer door de gebeden waarin hij de gaven van brood en wijn aan God en de eredienst toewijdt. Bij de Plechtige H. Mis 'met drie Heren' neemt subdiaken de pateen aan en houdt deze tot het Pater Noster onder een schoudervelum. * De Prefatie wordt gezegd of gezongen, waarna het Sanctus volgt. * De priester bidt stil het Sanctus en begint met de woorden Te igitur aan de zachtjes gebeden Romeinse Canon. In de Canon (eucharistisch hoofdgebed) vindt de Consecratie plaats. De H. Hostie en het geconsacreerde H. Bloed worden opgeheven voor aanbidding. Altaarbellen klinken. Misdienaars bewieroken zowel kelk als Hostie. * Na de Canon zingt de priester alleen het grootste deel van het Pater Noster. Hij staat aan het altaar zoals Christus voor Zijn apostelen. Het volk, misdienaars en het koor antwoorden de laatste zin: Sed libera nos a malo. (Maar verlos ons van het kwade.) * Nu volgen de vredeswens van de priester die een stukje van de Hostie in de kelk laat vallen (Pax Domini sit semper vobiscum). * Het Agnus Dei wordt gezongen en gebeden. De priester bereidt zich voor op de nuttiging van de H. Communie door stille gebeden. De priester communiceert. * De misdienaars en het volk spreken gezamenlijk het Confiteor uit. De priester geeft door een kruisteken uiting aan een niet-sacramenteel gebed van absolutie. * De priester toont de Hostie en spreekt: Ecce Agnus Dei... (Ziet het Lam Gods, ziet Hem die de zonden der wereld wegneemt). Het volk belijdt driemaal haar onwaardigheid dmv het Domine, non sum dignus * Dan wordt direct de H. Communie uitgedeeld. De gelovigen ontvangen uitsluitend de Hostie. Zij knielen aan de communiebank en houden hun handen veelal onder een wit kleed (communiedwaal) dat op de bank bevestigd is. De Communie wordt uitsluitend door een priester of bisschop - of eventueel de diaken - uitgereikt. De H. Hostie wordt enkel op de tong ontvangen, de "Communie op de hand" is verboden. * De celebrant spreekt voor zichzelf de Communiezang (Communio) uit. Hierna volgt een Gebed na de Communie (Postcommunio). * Dan wordt door diaken of priester het Ite Missa Est gezongen of gezegd. De zegen van de priester wordt gegeven, waarbij men knielt. * Het Laatste Evangelie (Joh. 1,1-14) wordt gezegd als afsluiting. * Er volgt een lofzang ter ere van de Moeder van God. Na een Stille (gelezen) H. Mis volgen echter gesproken gebeden (Wees gegroet Koningin, Moeder van barmhartigheid; Heilige aartsengel Michaël; Allerheiligst Hart van Jezus...) * De geestelijkheid en de misdienaars gaan in processie terug naar de Sacristie. Geschiedenis Ontstaan Deze overgeleverde Romeinse ritus, zoals zij in 1570 gecodificeerd werd, behoort naast de Liturgie van Johannes Chrysostomos en de Liturgie van Basilios tot de oudst overgeleverde christelijke liturgieën. Bepaalde essentiële gebeden van de ritus gaan volgens liturgiewetenschappers terug tot apostolische tijden. Door de Pausen (Gelasius en Damasus) uit de Oudheid werd de Romeinse Canon (eucharistisch gebed van de Tridentijnse ritus) zelfs aan de apostelen Petrus en Paulus zelf toegeschreven. De zesde-eeuwse Paus Gregorius de Grote legde de zang (Gregoriaans) van deze ritus op papier (in muzieknotatie) vast. Latere toevoegingen bestaan uit de huidige Offertorium-gebeden (achtste eeuw), gebeden aan de voet van het altaar (Introibo ad altare Dei, Psalm 42) bij begin van de Mis sinds de twaalfde eeuw, en het Laatste evangelie (Joh. 1, 1-14) sinds de dertiende eeuw. Aanvankelijk bestond zij in de Latijnse Kerk als een van de vele op elkaar gelijkende Latijnse ritussen. De Gallicaanse, Ambrosiaanse en Mozarabische riten bestonden naast de Romeinse ritus. In wezen verschilden deze liturgieën niet zeer veel van elkaar, omdat de invloed van de ritus van Rome altijd de grootste was geweest en Rome de vroegste christelijke gemeente in het Westen was geweest. Rome was het voornaamste centrum van liturgische riten voor de westerse kerk; zo werd de Romeinse Canon (eucharistisch gebed) in alle genoemde Latijnse varianten aangehouden. Paus Pius V codificeerde in 1570 de bestaande ritus van Rome op advies van het Concilie van Trente dat een verdediging van de katholieke Kerk tegen het protestantisme voorstond. Pius V creëerde dus geen nieuwe liturgie, maar veralgemeende en rubriceerde de liturgie zoals gebruikt in Rome en omliggende gebieden. De gehele Latijnse Kerk, met uitzondering van de oude Ambrosiaanse, Mozarabische en Gallicaanse ritusgebieden, werd verplicht het Missaal van Pius V (Tridentijnse liturgie) te gebruiken. In de Middeleeuwen ontstonden de riten van de Dominicanen, Karmelieten en de Braga-gebruiken. Deze varianten van de Tridentijnse liturgie bleven ook na 1570 bestaan. Het Tridentijnse Missaal draagt weliswaar de naam van het zestiende eeuwse Concilie van Trente, maar verschilt vrijwel niet van de liturgie van Rome in de vijftiende eeuw en eerder in de Middeleeuwen. Historisch gezien is dus de benaming Tridentijnse liturgie of ritus eigenlijk hoogst ongelukkig. Tegenstanders van de sterk gerubriceerde Tridentijnse ritus, die sterk het offerkarakter van de Mis benadrukt, lijken vaak te beweren, dat het Concilie van Trente deze liturgie zelf schiep. Na 1570 De Tridentijnse liturgie benadrukt sterk de theologie van het Misoffer. Hiervoor werd zij door Pausen geprezen, maar door protestanten als Luther, Calvijn en vooral de schrijver van de gereformeerde Heidelbergse Catechismus veroordeeld als "afgoderij". Zij stond synoniem voor het Pausschap, en de trouw daaraan, daarom werd de Tridentijnse Mis ook wel de "Paepsche Misse" genoemd. Kleine wijzigingen, nieuwe feesten en een nieuwe liturgie voor de Goede Week werden door Paus St. Pius X (1910) en Paus Pius XII (1955) ingevoerd. Paus Johannes XXIII wijzigde de ritus in 1962 enigszins door het Confiteor voor de H. Communie (van de gelovigen) weg te laten en de naam van de H. Jozef aan het Communicantes van de Romeinse Canon toe te voegen. De Tridentijnse Mis gold als de algemene liturgie van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk van de Romeinse ritus (94 % van de gehele Katholieke Kerk) tot aan de invoering van de Novus Ordo Missae (1969/1970) enige jaren na het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965). Het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie schafte de Tridentijnse ritus niet af en riep slechts op tot enige kleine veranderingen in de bestaande ritus; het is een hardnekkige en onjuiste mythe, dat dit concilie de Tridentijnse ritus buiten spel zette of zelfs maar wilde zetten. Het concilie opende en sloot met een Tridentijnse Mis door de paus. De Novus Ordo Missae van Paulus VI (Nieuwe Ritus) werd in de jaren 1965-1969 door een oecumenische liturgiecommissie (Consilium ad exequendam Constitutionem de Sacra Liturgia) van liturgisten, onder leiding van mgr. Annibale Bugnini, geschreven om, deels op basis van de constitutie Sacrosanctum Concilium en deels op basis van de veranderingswil van bepaalde theologen, tot een Nieuwe Ritus te komen die bij de geloofsbeleving van de moderne gelovige zou aansluiten en die aanvaardbaarder zou zijn voor de kerkgenootschappen der Reformatie. Ook protestantse theologen en predikanten maakten deel uit van deze liturgiecommissie. De Novus Ordo, die in 1969 tot stand kwam, werd in 1970 definitief opgelegd, hoewel al sinds 1965 op vele plaatsen liturgische experimenten en voorbereidingen plaatsvonden (meer volkstaal, 'voor allen', volksaltaartafel - gericht naar de mensen, soms ook 'handcommunie'). De Tridentijnse Liturgie is nooit verboden. Paus Paulus VI uitte alleen zijn wens, dat voortaan deze liturgie zou worden gebruikt. Hij voerde ervoor een "tolerante" periode van zeven jaar in, waarin men tot omschakeling naar de nieuwe ritus opgeroepen had. Tijdens deze omschakelingsperiode was de Tridentijnse ritus echter op verschillende plaatsen desondanks in gebruik gebleven - voornamelijk bij oude priesters en bij conservatieven. In 1976 hadden overigens de meeste West-Europese bisschoppen en bisdommen hun priesters reeds volop verplicht en opgelegd de nieuwe riten aan te nemen. Weerspannige conservatieve priesters waren inmiddels merendeels afgezet tegen 1976. Slechts zeer oude priesters mochten na 1976 nog de Tridentijnse ritus aanhouden, maar alleen bij solitaire privé-vieringen zónder de aanwezigheid van gelovigen. In bepaalde bisdommen bleven ruimhartige bisschoppen echter een oogje toeknijpen wat betreft het publieke gebruik van de oude ritus. In landen als Litouwen en Letland, maar zelfs in afgelegen delen van Polen en Rusland (Latijnse katholieken van Siberië), werd de Novus Ordo Missae pas ná de Wende (1989) en de ineenstorting van het communistische Oostblok ingevoerd (vroege jaren '90). Tot dan toe was men daar door de Sovjet-isolatie bij de vertrouwde Tridentijnse ritus gebleven; van 1970 tot circa 1989 kregen de Litouwers in Rome zelfs een uitzonderlijk verlof om deze oude ritus in hun College-kapel te behouden. In alle overige landen werd gedaan alsof de Tridentijnse ritus verboden was vanaf 1976. Eén uitzondering hierop waren Engeland en Wales in de jaren '70. Daar ontving de katholieke Kerk van paus Paulus VI een speciaal privilege in 1971 om de Tridentijnse ritus te behouden. Dit privilege werd het Agatha Christie Indult genoemd. Oorzaak van dit privilege waren, vreemd genoeg, veel niet-Katholieken en anglicanen, die in het verdwijnen van de traditionele Latijnse mis de ondergang van een van de grootste bronnen voor de westerse kunst en muziek zagen. Een grote groep intellectuelen riep Paulus VI op, om de oude ritus toch niet af te schaffen. In Engeland leidde dit tot deze geprivilegieerde toelating. Later drong het Vaticaan echter ook bij de katholieke geestelijken in Engeland op het aannemen van de Novus Ordo Missae van 1969 aan, wat vanaf dan ook langzaamaan geschiedde. Tegenwoordig gebruik Paus Johannes-Paulus II heeft in Quattuor Abhinc Annos (1984) en Ecclesia Dei (1988) wederom - beperkt - de mogelijkheid geboden deze liturgie te vieren en gevraagd om een "brede en edelmoedige toepassing van deze directieven". Tegen de wil van Johannes-Paulus II in, gaven sommige bisschoppen slechts met terughoudendheid toestemming om de Tridentijnse ritus te gebruiken (zie Indultmis). In de Katholieke Kerk wordt ze, met toestemming van de kerkelijke hiërarchie, onder andere door de volgende congregaties gebruikt: *St. Petrusbroederschap, *de Personele Apostolische Administratuur van de Heilige Johannes Maria Vianney (SSJV, Bisdom Campos, Brazilië), *het Instituut Christus Koning en Soeverein Hogepriester, *de Servi Jesu et Mariae (SJM), *Instituut van de Goede Herder en *de Filii Sanctissimi Redemptoris (F.SS.R., voorheen de Transalpijnse Redemptoristen) gebruikt. Deze congregaties aanvaarden de besluiten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965) en de geldigheid van de nieuwe ritus (Novus Ordo Missae). Verschillende abdijen, zoals de Abdij Sainte-Madeleine du Barroux en de Abdij van Notre Dame de Fontgombault gebruiken de buitengewone vorm van de Romeinse ritus. Ook de omstreden Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X (FSSPX) gebruikt deze liturgie, alsook de beweging der sedisvacantisten. De FSSPX en de sedisvacantisten gebruiken de Tridentijnse ritus, omdat zij de Novus Ordo Missae als een bedreiging voor het Rooms-Katholieke geloof in de Waarachtige Tegenwoordigheid van Jezus-Christus in de Eucharistie zien. Bovendien wijzen zij de uitwerking van de constitutie Sacrosanctum Concilium van Vaticanum II af. Het aantal plaatsen waar men de Tridentijnse ritus strikt volgt is sinds het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965), maar vooral sinds 1969-1976, uiteraard sterk verminderd. Toch bestaan er nog steeds gebouwen waarin deze eredienst gebruikt wordt. In Nederland en Vlaanderen zijn er in totaal enige tientallen katholieke kapellen en kerken waar op regelmatige basis deze Tridentijnse liturgie gevierd wordt; vergeleken met omringende landen is dit aantal relatief gering. Traditionalistische congregaties die de Tridentijnse liturgie gebruiken vormen weliswaar nog altijd een minderheid binnen het katholicisme, maar vertonen wel een stevige groei. Dit is onder meer af te leiden uit de hoge verhouding van het aantal seminaristen ten opzichte van de gewijde priesters. Zo telt de pauselijke FSSP anno 2005 120 seminaristen voor 200 priesters. Daarnaast is er onder de overige jonge priesters een zekere tendens naar traditionele vormen en de Tridentijnse liturgie merkbaar, ook al vieren zij zelf normaliter de Mis volgens de Novus Ordo Missae (Nieuwe Liturgie) van Paus Paulus VI. De Tridentijnse ritus lijkt aan een voorzichtige terugkeer bezig te zijn. In maart 2006 namen de berichten toe, dat het Vaticaan ernstig overweegt de Tridentijnse ritus opnieuw publiekelijk te erkennen en de viering ervan vrij te geven door middel van een algemeen indult. Op 7 juli 2007 verscheen het motu proprio Summorum Pontificum. Over de verschijningsdatum en de inhoud van dit motu propriu waren reeds geruime tijd op voorhand allerlei speculaties in de pers verschenen. Paus Benedictus XVI kondigde daarin af dat elke priester, mits voldoende geschoold, voor zichzelf de mis volgens het missaal van 1962 mag lezen. Gelovigen mogen hierbij aanwezig zijn op aanvraag bij de betreffende priester. Een groep parochianen mag vragen om een viering van de H. Mis volgens de Tridentijnse liturgie te organiseren. De parochiepriester dient welwillend te staan tegenover dit verlangen. Ziet hij toch onoverkomenlijke bezwaren, dan is beroep op de bisschop mogelijk. Ook de sacramenten van doopsel, biecht en oliesel/ziekenzalving mogen volgens de liturgische boeken van 1962 worden gevierd. Verschil met Novus Ordo Missae thumb|left|250px|Een [[priester keert zich tijdens een Heilige Mis volgens de Tridentijnse ritus tot de gelovigen met het Dominus vobiscum (De Heer zij met u). Nederland, ca. 1961.]] De Tridentijnse ritus behoort naar het oosten gericht te worden gevierd. Indien een kerk of kapel niet "ge-oost" is (georiënteerd), behoort de Mis op een altaar tegen de absiswand te worden gevierd. De huidige Novus Ordo Missae (Missále Romanum van Paulus VI, promulg. 1969) daarentegen wordt meestal gericht naar het volk gecelebreerd. In tegenstelling tot de Novus Ordo Missae van Paulus VI die zowel in het Latijn als, zoals meestal het geval is, in de landstaal kan gevierd worden, wordt in de Tridentijnse Liturgie enkel het Latijn gebruikt, behalve voor de vertaling van de lezingen en de homilie of preek. Een volksmissaal voor deze ritus heeft dan ook meestal aan de rechterkant een vertaling in de landstaal. In de Novus Ordo Missae vindt men vrijwel geen verwijzingen meer naar de zoenoffertheologie die zo kenmerkend is voor de Tridentijnse ritus. Het ontbreken van de zoenoffertheologie door verwijdering van de oude offerandegebeden en het creëren van nieuwe eucharistische gebeden in plaats van de Romeinse Canon, is het belangrijkste theologische verschil- en dispuutpunt tussen Tridentijnse ritus en de nieuwe ritus. In de Tridentijnse ritus is de zogenaamde "handcommunie" strikt verboden uit overwegingen van sacraliteit en het afwenden van heiligschennis. De Novus Ordo Missae gaat tegenwoordig echter veelal gepaard met het geven van de H. Hostie op de hand. De "communie op de hand" werd voor de hervorming van 1965 tot 1970 nog als een heiligschennis gezien, bleef tot in de jaren '80 in het Vaticaan verboden, maar lijkt inmiddels overal met de Novus Ordo Missae gepaard te gaan. In de Tridentijnse ritus vindt een uitvoerige reiniging van de vingers van de priester plaats en de reiniging van de heilige vaten (miskelk, ciborie, pateen) vindt enkel door hem of de diaken plaats. Overige kerken *Ofschoon de afgescheiden autocefale Oud-katholieke Kerken in de 18e en 19e eeuw over waren gegaan tot het vieren van de H. Mis in de volkstaal, waarbij ook aanpassingen gedaan werden aan de inhoud van de liturgie, ontstond er binnen de Engelse tak van de Oud-Katholieken (onafhankelijke Oud-Rooms-Katholieken) een groep die sinds 1910-1920 ook min of meer een terugkeer verlangde naar de Tridentijnse liturgie. Deze onafhankelijke groep Oud-Katholieken gebruikt de Tridentijnse liturgie nog altijd, veelal volgens de editie van Leo XIII. De Tridentijnse liturgie was vanaf toen niet langer de exclusieve ritus van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Sommige van deze onafhankelijke Oud-Rooms-Katholieken zijn echter inmiddels weer deels overgegaan op de volkstaal of imiteren de Novus Ordo Missae met een gemoderniseerde ritus. *De Chinese Katholieke Patriottische Vereniging (CKPV), de Chinese staatskerk voor katholieke gelovigen, die onder controle van de communistische regering in Peking staat, gebruikte de Tridentijnse ritus nog tot eind jaren '80. De CKPV werd in 1957 door Paus Pius XII geëxcommuniceerd, omdat men zich onder de autoriteit van het communistische régime had geplaatst en niet langer de pauselijke autoriteit en jurisdictie over de Chinese katholieken erkende. Eind jaren '80 nam de CKPV een variant van de Novus Ordo Missae aan. Zie ook *Indultmis *Traditionalisme Bronnen * Bautz, F., Dr., Liturgie des Westens, Keulen, 1960. * Fortescue, A., Prof. Dr., The Roman Rite, s.l., s.d. * Basilius O.Carm., P., Liturgisch Handboek, Zenderen (Overijssel), 1917. * [http://www.latin-mass-society.org/msshst.htm Davies, M., Ed., A Short History of the Roman Mass.] * [http://www.ecclesiadei.nl/docs/kortkritischonderzoek.pdf Ottaviani, kardinaal A., Bacci, kardinaal A., e.a., Kort Kritisch Onderzoek van de Novus Ordo Missae Rome, 1969.] *Quattuor Abhinc Annos (1984), in het Engels *Ecclesia Dei (1988) *[http://www.ecclesiacatholica.com/ Archivium Sacrosanctae Romanae Ecclesiae. Tridentijnse ritus. Proprium, instructies enz.] Externe links *Opbouw van de Tridentijnse H. Mis *De Tridentijnse Liturgie op www.ecclesiadei.nl, website van Ecclesia Dei Delft *De Tridentijnse H. Mis in foto's op www.traditionalmass.org, website van Sedisvacantisme *R.K. kerk met Tridentijnse ritus op www.st-antoniuskerk.nl, website van Indultmis-beweging. *http://www.geocities.com/traditiocatholica/ Alle Tridentijnse Missen in Nederland en Vlaanderen. Categorie:Liturgie in de Katholieke Kerk Categorie:Tridentijnse ritus